The Surprises of Life
by WereWolfBite
Summary: Dimitri tells Rose that his love has faded."Who knew that only a couple of simple words can change my whole life like that,huh".Well, what can you do about the surprises that life has for you.My first fic, i'm not good at summaries.Please read and review.


**This is my first fanfic and I am not quite sure what will come out of this. I want to apologise in advance for all the mistakes i might make. Also since I haven't read the books in english but in bulgarian, there might be some differences from the original. **

**Oh, and I DO NOT own the vampire academy series or their characters.**

_**RPOV**_

_'I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has.'_

I felt sick. The sting of those words pierced me as if someone had slapped me. Something in his expression changed, like he knew how much he hurt me. But I wasn't going to stay and make sure of that. Instead I jumped of the bench, made my way down the aisle and ran to doors at the back of the church, scared, that if I stayed, everyone was going to see me cry.

After all of this I didn't want to see anyone. I dragged myself to my room as fast as I could without even as much as sparing a look at the people, standing in my way. Dimitri's words spinned around my head over and over again: _Love has._ I could feel the silent tears rolling down my face. That's probably the worst thing, he could ever say to me. Suddenly, a strange feeling of tiredness settled in. I was tired. Not physicly but mentaly. I was tired of all Dimitri's pushing away, the way he and Lissa were turning their backs to me, when I needed them. Now that I thought about it I realized everybody was getting what they want even if it was only at some point. Everyone but _**me**_. I wanted just for once to feel like I come first. Hell, I wanted to come first.

And just like that a crazy idea popped into my head. _I could __run away. Disa__p__pear from everyone's lives.__Go to the human world and start anew.__ I could become the one,who comes first. _ The more I thought about it the more I liked it. I started packing the stuff, that I thought I'll be needing most. I don't know why but I decided that leaving my stake behind was the right thing to do. I didn't actually knew where I was going or how was I going to get there, all I knew is that I had to get away and I was going to do everything in my power to make it happen as soon as possible.

_******** Later********_

I was ready. I had packed everything and wrote notes to Abe and Adrian. I wrote a note to Adrian simply because I wasn't sure if he actually wanted to see me after everything that happend. However I wrote a note to my father because: A. I might need his help B. Because I thought he should know where i was going and C. I wanted him as well as Adrian to look after Lissa. I was hoping that no one else would read these notes but the two of them.

Now all I had to do was think of a way to get out of the Royal Court. I wouldn't be able to pass the guardians at the entrance unless I had a good excuse... Or if someone sneaked me out. That was it! All I had to do was ask someone to help like Mikhail.

Before I knew it I was running towards the bilding I knew I would always find him. I practiclly flew in there passing by Hans and everyone else without stopping even for one second. I ran right into the room, yelling 'Mikhail, I need your help!'. The poor shocked man lifted his head from whatever he was doing and looked at me.

'Rose, what is going on?' he asked with worry filled eyes. However I just pulled him by the hand and just told him that I didn't have enough time for explaining and he just needed to come with me. He recluanly agreed and followed me. We ran by Hans on our way out and I yelled at him 'Mikhail is taking his lunch break.'

We ran to garages and that is where I stopped. I turned around and told Mikhail that I needed to leave the Court as fast as I could without anyone knowing and that he had to sneak me out. I explained to him that that was the only idea I could think of that would require telling only one person. He tried to think of every problem that we might have on the "Break Rose Free" mission whether because he was looking for a way to get out of this mess or just making sure I've taken care of everything, I didn't know.

After I told him the plan, I gave him the car keys that I had stolen and we went through the deatils again: I was going to be hiding in the truck of the car and he was going to excuse himself with a delivery he had to get for my father. With a little luck they were going to believe him and let us pass through. Then when we got to a safe distance I was going to come out and then we were going to the airport. That was the only part of the plan he had to take a role in. As for me, after he dropped me off I was going to buy myself a ticket and go where ever I felt like. Okay, here goes nothing.

I was barely fitting the truck, but I succeded to shove myself into the small space. Than I heard the noise of the opening and the closing of the car door followed by the start of the engine a few seconds later. I tried to keep my breathing as steady as possible and to be as quiet as possible when I felt that we came to a stop. I could hear the muffled sounds of people talking and than we started moving again. _Yes, we succeded! Thank you, God!_ After sometime the car stopped. Mikhail got out of the car and opened the truck. I jumped out enjoing the fresh air and my personal space while noticing that our car was very well hidden behind some trees and bushes. I made a mental note to myself to thank Mikhail for everything he had done for me.

_********At the airport********_

I got out of the car at the same time Mikhail did. I went to him and gave him a hug.

'Thank you! For everything that you have done. I won't forget that.'

He was schocked at first but than hugged me back.

'I am glad that I could've been of assistance.' Then I looked him in the eye and truthfully told him:

'I'm going to find her. I'm going to find Sonya and bring her back, I promise.' And that was a promise I was intending to keep. Instead of saying anything he just looked at me and smiled as if saying "I would like that"

We sayed our goodbyes and then he disappeared. I went in and headed for the cash mashine. I took out Adrian's credit card that I had used in Vegas and took out some of the money that was in there._ Man, how much money has Adrian put in there! _So I put the cash in the bag I had brought with me and headed to buy myself a ticket.

After some debating on weather I should go and search for Sydney or just go to Turkey,a.k.a. go and find my father's house, I decided to go pay a visit to the turkish people. I bought myself a ticket and waited for my flight to be announced while hoping that Adrian wouldn't check the credit card. I tought about the opportunity to check the bond but decided against it. If I wanted to start anew I had to forget about my past. Soon after they announced that the passengers for flight 5102 had to orientate towards gate B. I got up from my seat headed towards the said gate.

_********In the airplane********_

After I found my seat, I got out the book that I had just bought. It was some sweet love story about a married woman and a runaway. _Oh, great!_ I wasn't really that excited to buy it but I needed something to do and it was quite a flight to Turkey. Right at that moment the pilot's voice sounded through out the plane, saying: 'Please be seated and fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take off.'

'Miss... miss' I jerked awake so fast that I almost hit the stuardess in the head. 'I'm sorry to wake you up but we are about to land, so if you could please fasten your seatbelt. '

'Of course' I answered, while reaching for the said seatbelt. 'Thank You'

The plane landed without a hitch and the pilot's voice sounded through out the plane for the second time that day: 'Well, people, welcome to Turkey. If you are here for a vacation, have a good time and if you are coming back, welcome home! And thank you for using American Express Airline.' And then he repeated it in some other languages. All the passengers started gathering their stuff and turning towards the exit of the plane.

After I stepped on an actual ground, i headed inside the building to get my suitcase. Unfortunately, the moment i grabbed my bag and started walking towards the exit, a wave of worry passed through the bond and suddenly i was no longer at the airport, I was in my room at the Court. Well, shit!

Everyone was gathered in my room: Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian and even Abe. My father and my boyfriend (if he still counted himself a that) were trying to calm Liss down, by telling her that I can take a perfect care of myself. However she wasn't worried about that, but about the fact that my stake was left behind. She knew that if i was to leave the wards on my own free will, I would have taken the silver weapon with me.

Now that I looked around i realized that the bag with Abe's equipment and my note for him were moved from my wardrobe by the door and everything else was turned upside down. As if someone has been going through my stuff. Well, looks like my disappearance was now official. I took my time and looked into each face of the people standing in my room. Most of them seemed to be calm even though if you looked right into their eyes you could see that they were worried as well. Everyone except Abe and Adrian. Actually, Adrian looked more drunk than calm, but that doesn't matter. The important thing was that they got my notes.

Suddenly, Mia bursted into the room and joined the party. When my friends asked what had she found out, she just said: 'Well nobody has left in the last few hours, except Mikhail. And he has left to get some delivery for Mr. Mazur.' All eyes were turned now to my father, who just looked around thw room opened the door and told one of his bodyguards to bring Mikhail at all costs and as fast as possible. Great, now Mikhail was totally screwed!

In a flash I was back at the airport. I could taste the blood in my mouth. Oh great, I had bitten my tongue. Well, at least I was back in my own head and body, although all that I have left now is the hope that Mikhail won't spill anything about my little plan.

I finally got to the exit and walked out only to be met with a couple lined up taxis. I got in one of them and luckily the driver was speaking some what understandable English. He asked for my destination and after some thinking from where should I start my search, we drove off towards the center of the city.

**That's it. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what do you think. **

**Thanks, **

**WereWolfBite**


End file.
